Princess Zelda's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Zelda heads downstairs afer having a nice chat with Mario, she realizes that she, too, has a masculine side... and a rather disgusting and embarrassing one, at that...
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Zelda's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, YOU PEOPLE FRIGGIN' WIN, OKAY!? STOP SENDING ME E-MAILS TO MAKE MORE NINTENDO GIRL FARTING PROBLEMS!!! GEEZE!!! ...Well, to be honest, I didn't actually get any emails. But it sure felt like it when I noticed just how popular Princess Peach's Farting Problem was. And considering how apparently Samus (or rather Zero Suit Samus) and Princess Zelda amongst this website are more popular (then again, I could be wrong since I factor in the Mario series, but less we forget how big the Zelda section is), I decided to do them. In fact, this pretty much is the exact same description for the following fanfics part of this "Nintendo Girls' Farting Problem" series of mine - Princess Zelda's Farting Problem, Zero Suit Samus's Farting Problem, Nana's Farting Problem, and Ness's Farting Problem. Exactly four farting fanfics centered around four girls of the forty plus members of Super Smash Brothers, both playable, assist, Pokeball, boss, enemies, background, and trophies (as well as items since the good ol' Bo-Bomb is in, as well), and with that said and done, ladies and gentlemen, read and enjoy! That, and after these particular fanfics of the series are placed up, I have one more special surprise for you... hehehehehehe...

* * *

One day in the large bustling metropolis known as everyone far and wide as Nintendo City, within the safe haven hallways of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Princess Zelda was heading over to Mario's room, wanting to have a chat with the middle-aged, pudgy red-capped Italian American plumber. Of course, the princess of Hyrule encountered Link earlier, who wanted a kiss, but was easily denied. As Zelda opened the door, she found Mario, Waluigi, and Lucario all playing gold fish with each other for their money, with Lucario having the most and Mario having the least.

"Oh hi, Mario," Zelda greeted kindly as she crouched down next to Mario, cuddling next to him, "Having a bet going on, I see?"

Mario turned his head to his right to see Zelda, smiling as he remarked, "Oh, it's just a friendly match. Personally, I'm not worried, because I have a huge stash of cash back at my pad in the Mushroom Kingdom. Besides..." He laughed as he turned to face Waluigi. "This joker over here lost all of his money to Lucario, and now just has the scraps that I didn't need."

"Shaddap!" Waluigi snapped as he tossed a green Koopa Troopa shell at Mario, whacking him upside the right side of his face as he grumbled angrily, "It's not my fault that this canine Pokemon freak cheats!"

Lucario could only chuckle at the thought as he shook his head, opening his eyes and asking, "Waluigi, give me the fours."

"...ARGH!!! Damn it!" Waluigi hissed in rage as he slammed his three cards of 4 down on the table, folding his arms and taunting as Lucario snatched the cards away and placed his number 4 card on top, making a pile.

Zelda sighed, and she got up, giving Mario a kiss to his cheek as she left, wishing him godo luck as she headed down the hallway. Blushing a bit, Mario started gaining some cards back, the kiss being a good luck charm of sorts.

As Zelda resumed her walk down the hallway, she headed down the stairs, passing along the way by Falco Lombardi, who (with help by Bowser) was beating up Ike for touching his precious bread and pizzacake. Zelda couldn't help but giggle as she made her way down to the living room, and took a seat on the main red-colored couch. She turned the widescreen, high defenition television on, but after channeling through the channels for forty seconds, she sighed out of boredom and turned the set off, placing her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes and tried thinking as her stomach began to grumble, and before she could realize, she let out a cute little poot.

"...Zelda... did you just... let out a cute little poot...?"

Zelda gasped as she jumped up a bit, accidentally ripping an even louder fart as she turned around, to see a shocked Lucas staring straight at her. Zelda, realizing that she passed gas in company, blushed in embarrassment as she stood up, pickng up Lucas and shaking him.

"Gah! Lucas, why did you go and have to scare me like that!?" She snapped as she shook him, sweat pouring down from both sides of her head, "You know how I don't like being surprised!"

Lucas screamed as was shook, trying to reply without losing his lunch, "But Zelda, I was just wondering if you wanted to play some ping pong! That, and..." He gulped as he stopped being shaken, "You just farted... just a few seconds a go. I thought girls didn't fart."

Zelda's face turned a pale white as she then remembered something. "Oh... that's right..." She gasped as she placed Lucas down and covered her mouth, "Princess Peach usually never farts around you because your view on the world compared to ours is somewhat limited..."

Lucas's jaw dropped in disbelief, taking a step back as he shook his head. "N-no! That can't be true! You and peach can't fart! You're both princesses!"

As if summoned on cue, Princess Peach Toadstool passed by the living room, turning to face Zelda and Lucas. She winked, and then let out a loud fart, giggling with glee as she skipped up the stairs. Lucas started shaking in shock while Zelda approached Lucas.

"Lucas... I'm not sure if you heard of this, but..." Zelda tried to make it sound plausible, but she couldn't help but cover her face as she ripped another fart, this one longer than the last.

Twelve seconds later, a disgusted Donkey Kong passed the two humans as he headed to the kitchen, telling Zelda to get a cramped space as he coughed from the naxious flatulence. Zelda flushed some more, while Lucas tried to keep his mind from over reacting.

"Girls don't poop or fart... do they...?" He asked one more time, not wanting to believe that such a royal and fair figure like Zelda would do something so... foul and disgraceful.

Zelda sighed, and she picked up Lucas, accidentally farting loud again as she bent down to pick him up. "Lucas, I'm sorry if the truth can't wrap around your head, but..." She shuddered as she broke wind yet again, the smell knocking some senses into her, "It's time that I told you a little more about humans and why girls can poop... and fart..." She started telling Lucas the biological process in the human's digestion system as she accidentally continued farting with each step she took, eventually upon reaching the top being laughed at by Falco and Bowser, who were both sharing the pizzacake and bread they managed to get back from Ike, who was knocked out unconscious with a purple vase.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Thanks to Wii Fit Trainer's farting problem being a huge success, I decided to revive this. Enjoy!

* * *

Several years have passed at the Super Smash Bros Mansion, with some characters planning to leave as they got their possessions prepared, while the newcomers already made their presence known.

Princess Zelda was finishing up a tea party with Lucas, sending the young blonde boy on his way as Zelda opened up her closet, so see all the different clothes waiting.

"Hmm... what to wear, what to wear..." Zelda murmured as she looked through the closet, moving the clothes she picked out to the side as she was wearing her Twilight Princess outfit that she used for Brawl. "Man, why are most of these dresses? Don't I have pants or something?"

Zelda's stomach growled loudly, with Zelda gawking as she glanced down, knowing that she wasn't hungry in the slightest.

"Oh, not now," Zelda admitted as she shook her head at her stomach. "I'm not in the mood for being gassy."

Her body disagreed with her, as Princess Zelda farted loudly, Zelda placing her right hand on her stomach.

"Oh come on! Why do you torture me?" Zelda asked her butt as she glanced at the back of her dress, farting again as she could tell how bad it smelled.

The female Wii Fit Trainer entered Zelda's room, being unfazed by the sulfur like smell of Zelda's flatulence. She smirked as she eyed Zelda, who gawked in shock as she stumbled backwards, falling over her purple and white beanbag as her legs were in the air, revealing her gassy butt contained in tight black long pants as she tooted again.

"My, you seem to be balanced," Wii Fit Trainer commented as she approached Zelda, folding her arms together. "Tell me, how much exercise do you get?"

Flustered, Zelda got up as she touched her fingertips together, feeling sheepish. "I do a lot of exercising daily. Mainly jogging in the park surrounding the mansion."

"So I see." Wii Fit Trainer chuckled as she moved her hands about. "Well, I'll be glad to help make you fit with your spirit while helping to make you control your flatulence. Are you willing to accept my help?"

"Well..." Zelda trailed off as she glanced at her butt again, letting out another fart as she nodded her head at Wii Fit Trainer. "If you can help me keep my flatulence in control, I'll be willing to trust you."

"Excellent!" The Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed as she wrapped her left arm around Zelda, pointing upward at the ceiling with her right hand. "Let's go and get you fit!"


End file.
